Kiss the girl
by Lilliand'r
Summary: While Sam and Freddie are waiting for Carly a song comes on that makes Freddie really uncomftroble. SEDDIE


**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or Kiss The Girl**

Freddie was on his laptop, trying out the different backgrounds for the new Icarly episode. Sam was messing with the radio, trying to find a good song. They were both waiting for Carly, she had to go help Spencer with one of his sculptures real quick.

Sam blew a strand of curly blonde hair out of her face. Man, there was nothing good on! She had been searching for hours. Or, at least, it seemed like hours. It really had only been a couple of minutes. Sam wasn't famous for her patience. Finally she found a song she liked. "Kiss The Girl" by Ashley Tisdale.

"Ohh! I love this song!" Sam cried jumping up and down.

Freddie looked up at the blonde. For some reason the name of the song had triggered something. But why? Carly wasn't here so why did he all of a sudden feel nervous?

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Freddie watched as Sam danced around the room. _'Wow'_ he thought. _'I never noticed how pretty her hair looks when-wait what am I thinking? I mean, this is Sam.'_ He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. He went back to working on his laptop but the song kept on distracting him.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss girl._

Sam danced over to Freddie and took his hand. Next thing he knew they were twirling in circles around the room. He felt his head spinning although he didn't know why, because he wasn't dizzy. Sam was laughing as if this was the most fun she's had in her whole life. She suddenly let go of his hand and he spun right into the wall.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Freddie rubbed his throbbing head. He groaned. The wall never hurt quite as much. He pulled a chair up to his laptop so he could sit down. Sam kept dancing around the room as if nothing had happened.

Freddie watched as she moved gracefully around the room. Her feet taking her around every inch of the room. Her eyes closed, a serious look on her face. '_Man, that look on her face makes her look really cu-stop that self.'_ he thought.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Sam finally got tired out and sat down right next to him. Though her eyes were still closed. Her face seemed to get bigger. Freddie noticed that he was leaning in towards her. He quickly sat up, shaking his head. He went back to his laptop. He clicked on a sound that said, 'blue lagoon.'

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

'_Oh, how convenient'_ he thought.

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Freddie started to squirm in his seat. If the song didn't end soon, he was sure that he would explode. Sam opened her eyes. She saw Freddie moving around in his seat as if he had to go to the bathroom.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

She leaned in, trying to see what's was wrong with him. He turned his head towards her and scooted back right away. She scooted towards him. What was up with him? Ever since the song started he'd been acting really weird.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, __Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

He kept scooting away. Finally Sam grabbed his chair and held him in place. He felt his head spinning. Everything went black. He couldn't see, but he could definitely, feel and hear.

Sam watched as he fell out of the chair. She rushed to his side and felt his pulse. He was okay, he had just fainted. His face looked cute. She knew she probably shouldn't take advantage of him being unconscious and all, but she couldn't help herself.

Freddie was trying to lift his eye lids. They felt like they were made of cement. He felt Sam feel his pulse. If he could, he would've rolled his eyes. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, then he felt a strange pressure on top of his lips.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

His eyes shot open. He saw Sam's closed eyes. After a while she pulled away. When she saw that he was awake she started to breathe in and out, sharply with a panicked look on her face. He took her chin in his hand and brought her closer to him. He pressed her lips onto his and closed his eyes.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Carly smiled and brought down her camera phone, which held a suspicious picture of the new couple's first kiss and a suspicious remote that could control what channel her radio would go to. '_I knew that those two would get together. Even if I had to force them.'_ she thought as she ran downstairs to show the picture to Spencer.

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

**Hey, I would like some flames, as long as their not too bad, so I know what I can do better. But, don't make them to mean because this is my first songfic.**


End file.
